


13th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Santa Lucia, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Santa Lucia with the Nordics.<br/>Even though he should not be this excited, Norway cannot help but feel giddy on the 13th of December. Since he is still tiny, Finland has decided to momentarily “adopt” him, since it is difficult to do things normally while being small. When Norway gives Finland the puppy eyes, Finland decides that they are ALL going to celebrate Santa Lucia. It is a bit harder to drag the other Nordics to the church, but Norway will manage to do so, because he has a surprise for them. The priest asked him to be Santa Lucia, and he wanted to try it out, as he has never really been small enough to do it when it came around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“Fiiinlaaand!”

Norway tugged at Finland’s duvet.

“It’s already late! You have to drive me to the church!”

Some seconds passed in silence, before Finland sat up, blinking groggily. “It’s ten to eight, Norway”, he grumbled, trying to get a clearer view of the world. “What are you going to do in the church anyway?”

“It’s 13th of December!” Norway exclaimed, and began pulling at Finland’s sleeve. “I promised I’d be there at eight!”

“13th of December happens every year, and you never go to the church.”

“But I have to go there! It’s Santa Lucia! Please, Finland.” He made his eyes large and begging, like a puppy – or any cute dog in general.

Finland stared at him for another second, before sighing. “Fine, I’ll drive you there. Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yes!” Norway replied, feeling like he just won a battle as he rushed out of the room and bounced down the stairs.

 

When Finland came down the stairs, Norway had dressed and stood by the door, waiting. “Hurry up!” Norway exclaimed. He simply _could not_ arrive too late. He was going to have such an important role, too!

“Just give me a moment to get a cup of coffee.”

“No time for that!”

“There is always time for coffee.”

Norway glared as Finland disappeared into the kitchen, greeted Sealand and Ladonia who were already awake and cleaning up after breakfast, and put water to boil. Why did Finland not take him seriously?

“Finland!” Norway moved from the door to the kitchen. “Will you come to the church at five o’clock?”

“Will you tell me what is going on in the church today?”

“It’s a surprise!” Norway exclaimed. “Just… can you drive me there now? And come back at five o’clock with the others too?”

Finland stared at him for a while, then smiled. “Fine, I’ll be there.”

“But you have to bring the others!”

“I will.”

“And you have to dress nicely! All of you!”

“We will.”

Two minutes later, they were ready to go. The trip took five minutes, but Norway was still late when he jumped out of the car. “See you!” he called to Finland, closed the door and ran towards the church as fast as his legs would carry him.

 

A quarter to five, Norway was peering out from behind a side door that was slightly ajar. Behind him, stood some of the other children he had been spending all of the day with.

“How many are there?” Mina, a girl with dark brown hair put up in pigtails, wondered.

“It’s nearly three fourths filled”, Norway replied.

“Lemme see!” another of the children whispered and pushed Norway aside. “Woah! And we’re going to sing in front of all those?”

“It’s going to be so much fun!” Mina replied, and spun around. Her white robe stood out around her, and she giggled.

Norway quickly turned his attention back to the church room that was slowly filling up.

“I’m so glad you’ll be singing with us!” Mina whispered and grabbed his hands, pulling him away from the door. She was the oldest of all the children – at about nine years – and would usually have been chosen to be Santa Lucia. But not this year. This year, it was Norway who was Lucia. “You have such a beautiful voice”, she continued. “One day, I wish you would teach me how to sing that beautifully.”

Norway felt his own cheeks heat up a little. “Are you going to sing in the choir next year, too?” he asked.

She nodded, gaining a solemn expression. “Singing is my favourite activity.”

 

People continued to trickle into the church until five o’clock, and a few minutes after that too. Norway returned to the door and tried to spot Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Sealand and Ladonia, but to no use. Amongst all the well-dressed people, it was impossible for him to find them.

The priest – an elderly, nice man who had a ‘grandpa-feel’ about him – appeared beside them. “Are you ready?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Different varieties of “yes” sounded from the group of children.

“Good, now line up as we trained on.”

Norway positioned himself at the very front, and the priest turned on the small, electric candles on the wreath of holly, which he placed on Norway’s head. Then he handed out small electric candles for the girls in the choir, and staffs with stars cut of golden paper to the boys.

The lights in the church room dimmed, until it was all dark. The organist began playing at the church organ.

“Good luck”, the priest whispered, opening the door.

Slowly Norway walked down the aisle, towards the podium that had been put up in the front, together with microphones. The children followed in a line behind him, until he stopped just before the podium and the children filed out on each side of him, gathering behind him like the choir they were.

The organist ended the intro. The conductor was already in place before them, mouthing, “One, two, three, four.”

 

“ _Nightly, go heavy hearts, round farm and steading._

_On Earth, where sun departs, shadows are spreading._

_Then on our darkest night, comes with her shining light,_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_Then on our darkest night, comes with her shining light,_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_Night-darkling, huge and still, hark something’s stirring!_

_In all our silent rooms, wingbeats are whisp’ring!_

_Stands on our threshold there, whit clad, lights in her hair,_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_Stands on our threshold there, whit clad, lights in her hair,_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_She brings such wonderful words to us mortals!_

_Darkness shall fly away, through earthly portals._

_Daylight, again renewed, will rise, rose-hued!_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_Daylight, again renewed, will rise, rose-hued!_

_Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_ ”

 

Norway could not help but smile when the audience began applauding.

 

The concert was rather short, but long enough taking into consideration that there were only children singing. At the end, the priest informed that there was bakery the children had made throughout the day standing in a large box by the exit, and that it was just to take when they left, and he thanked ‘Lukas’ for performing with them.

Before the children left, they gathered where they had been waiting earlier. The priest thanked each of them, and said he looked forward to seeing them after New Year. He handed out some of the bakery they had made – two for each child – before the children ran off to their respective parents.

It took surprisingly little time before Norway was swept up a pair of arms and held in a close hug. Then Finland smiled and put him down on one of the chairs, saying, “You were amazing! What a wonderful surprise!”

“That was pretty good”, Denmark added, munching at some of the bakery. “Mh, this is pretty good.”

“Well done”, Sweden commented.

Sealand and Ladonia sulked at the fact that they had not been allowed to perform, while Iceland’s glare was a less pointed than usual and he said, “You did a good job.”

The priest popped up. “Are you Lukas’ family?”

“Just relatives”, Finland replied and extended a hand.

The priest accepted it. “I have to say I had my doubts about letting him sing in our choir, but that child has a real talent. He should consider doing something about it!”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Finland smiled brightly.

“Are his parents here?”

“No, they could not come.”

“What a pity. Tell them from me that they should get him a proper teacher. With the right education, he could become a star!”

Finland chatted on with the priest for a little while more, before they bade their farewells. They got Norway’s jacket and boots, then headed for the car. Norway was about to sit in, when someone caught his attention, calling his cover name. He turned and found Mina running towards him. Her parents were waiting by the car.

“Hey, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas!” she said when she stopped in front of him. “And thanks for singing with us! I hope we’ll meet again!” She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

For a second Norway was at loss of what to do, but then wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the translated version of the Norwegian "Santa Lucia". You can find it here --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQS51taxbQ4
> 
> I am sorry for adding Mina to the story, and I was planning to change it and remove her, but time prevented me, as I have to post this today. I am not sure yet, but she might be mentioned later on, as she now "officially" will be a friend of Norway.


End file.
